Stormy Chances-1
by R.Lee
Summary: A new kids in town. Sakura just welcome him, and Li could be dead. Can this new kid save him?


Stormy Chances-1  
By: Raymond Lee. Ideas from the show.  
Spells are mostly from the show.  
  
New Characters:  
David Safen -Age 12. Very reckless. Usually causes problems for Sakura and Li to fix.  
Hikari Rae - Age 11. A big fan of Li. Always competes with Meilin to show off.  
Kevin Sawquen -Very smart. Knows a few magic and information of The Clow Cards.  
  
  
The New Kid  
  
It was a quiet night at Sakura's house and Sakura had just embarrassed herself in front of Julian, again. Sakura groaned as she went to bed. As usual, Kero was still playing the game "Dragon Warrior" and only raised his eyes off the screen to see if only Sakura brought him anything to eat.  
  
"Julian's probably thinking how weird I am right now." Sakura moans.  
  
"Nah, don't say that. I think you're cool." Kero says, without raising his eyes from the screen.  
  
"Thanks." Sakura could always count on Kero to make her feel better. Kero may be sometimes annoying to her, but she can't imagine herself without him really.  
  
Just then, the sky roared as a lighting bolt smacked a tree right through the middle. Sakura, who was always afraid of the lighting, pulled the covers over her head. The lights went out, and Sakura moaned again. It could only meant one thing: the powers were off.  
  
Kero on the other hand, was furious. "No way, and I just got to level 8!!!!!"  
  
Just then, Tori comes in. Kero imediately sits tight, afraid that Tori would see that he's real.  
  
"You okay squirt?" Tori asked.  
  
Sakura knew that Tori knew that she was afraid of lighting. "Yeah." She mutters. "Wheres Julian?"  
  
"He left a few moments before the lights got knocked out. You sure you okay?" Tori asked.  
  
"Mmm-hmm" Sakura nodded. She was actually getting annoyed that Tori was treated her like a baby. She is 11, you know.  
  
"Okay, and why is your stuff animal on the floor?" Tori asked suspisiously.  
"I forgot to pick it up, okay?" Sakura said, a little angry.  
  
"Okay, okay, oh yeah, a new family just moved in. The Sawquens, I think. They have a son. Maybe you should, you know, welcome him to our block." Tori suggested.  
  
"Sure." Sakura said.  
  
"Goodnight then." Tori said.   
  
As Tori step out of the room, he stole one more glance at Kero, and then closed the door.   
  
Kero sighed a breath of relieve and said, "I really think his catching on to me."  
  
The next day, Sakura went rollorblading, and at the same time, went to see the new family. As she was going, she saw Meilin, who was just walking around looking for something to impress Li, as usual.   
  
"Hi Meilin." Sakura said.  
  
"Oh, what to you want." Meilin said, in her usual tone to Sakura, a unfriendly one.  
  
"Nothing, I was just going to see the new neigbor. You want to come?"   
  
"Me, and you? Not on my watch. No, I don't want to come." Meilin said in disgust.  
  
"Fine. See you later." Sakura said, thinking whats with Meilin and her bad attitude.  
  
At the other side of town, dark clouds circled over the museum. As the clouds expanded, a shadow was over the museum as well. The shadow was a figure of human. Back where Sakura was, she felt nothing. Li, on the other hand, saw the dark clouds over the museum. He knew that it could only have meant one thing, a Clow Card. Since it was a Saturday, he had all the time he wanted to catch the card. But he also knew that he had to wait till night time. So while he was waiting, he prepared for the capture.  
  
Back at Sakura's point, she got to the family's new house. The family seemed pleasant to her, yet, she felt that she seen them somewhere. Kevin Sawquen, the son of the Sawqen, saw Sakura standing there. Knowing that she was a local, he felt he should ask her about the town. Maybe they could get to know each otheras well.  
  
"Hi there." He said.  
  
"Oh, hi, are you the Sawquens?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Yeah, why?" Kevin asked.  
  
"Oh, I just wanted to say hello and welcome. My names Sakura Avalon, whats yours?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Oh, hi, I'm Kevin Sawquen." Kevin said. Maybe he could be her friend.  
  
"You're going to go to our school right?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Well, it's the only one in this town, right?" Kevin asked.  
  
"Not really, but if you are, you want me to show you around?" Sakura said.  
  
"Sure, it would be great. Just let me ask my mom." He said. With that he went in to talk to her mom.  
  
"He then ran back out, but went to the garage to get something. Sakura was a little curious of what he was getting. Then Kevin rode out on his bike, saying "You have rollerblades, I may not catch up. But with my bike, that would be no problem."   
  
Sakura smiled. This kid seems smart. But Kevin wasn't the only one new in the neigborhood, two more were there. Just then, the sky darkens, and the moon comes out.  
Sakura was confused, and looked over to Kevin, who was now frozen in time. Sakura gasped as she saw that everyone on the street was frozen in time except her. Li then pops out of a shadow and said, "I speeded up time till night time. And then I froze everything in place."  
  
"And, why did you do that?" Sakura asked. More confused than ever.  
  
"Hmph, some cardcaptor you are. There's a Clow Card, Sakura, and it's the storm. It processess thunder's, watery's, and windy's attack." Li said.  
  
"Really, then lets go capture it." Sakura said. Using the fly card, Li and Sakura flew to where the storm card was using it's power.   
  
"Force, know my plight, release the light! Lighting!!!" Li yelled. A giant bolt of lighting hited the dark cloud, but seemed to have done nothing. Kero then flew into the scene and yelled "That won't do it kid. It's has the power of thunder right, so you're only giving it more power!"   
  
"Where were you Kero?!" Sakura asked.  
  
"I had a few problems getting here, so sue me!" Kero said.  
  
Then, without warning, a huge giant ball of water smacked Li through the back, sending him to a river below. He hit the water just before the cloud sended a lighting bolt to the water. The water sent sparks out, giving prove that the water was now electrifying.  
  
"Oh my god... no one could've survived that..." Kero said.  
  
"Li!!!" Sakura screamed.  
  
Kero dived into the water to save Li, since the voltage wouldn't hurt him. He came back up and was pulling Li up to the surface.  
  
"Don't come closer, the electricity could kill you!!" Kero yelled. "Take care of Storm!!"  
  
"Okay!" But when she turned back, the storm card had escape. Sakura rushed over to Li's body, but Kero shook his head. "He's gone" he mutters.  
  
Time then unfreezed, and the sky cleared. Just then, Kevin walked up. He saw what just happened, because he was unfreezed from time a few minutes before Li died. He was said "I know a way to help him."  
  
Sakura looked up, and asked, "How?"  
  
"Follow me" He said, walking away.  
  
Sakura looked at Kero, who shrugged, and followed Kevin.   
  
-To be continued-  



End file.
